pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style)
SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Funshine Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:SamSimonSethSoleilSarahSallySeamoreFan344 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG